Simvastatin is a semisynthetic derivative of the natural product lovastatin, which can be isolated from the fermentation broth of Aspergillus terreus. Both lovastatin and simvastatin are cholesterol lowering drugs that substantially lower the risk of heart disease among adults. Lovastatin and simvastatin are marketed by Merck Co. as Mevacor and Zocor, respectively. Simvastatin is a more potent derivative of lovastatin and is the second best selling drug in the United States in 2005, with an expect sales of $4.5 billion in the US alone.
The gene cluster for lovastatin biosynthesis in A. terreus (see, e.g., J. Kennedy, K. et. al., Science, 1999, 284, 1368-1372; and C. R. Hutchinson, J. et. al., Antonie Van Leeuwenhoek 2000, 78, 287-295) has been described previously (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,583, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference). Encoded in the gene cluster is a 46 kD protein LovD, that was initially identified as an esterase homolog. Monacolin J, the immediate biosynthetic precursor of lovastatin, is assembled by the upstream megasynthase LovB (see, e.g., L. Hendrickson, C. R. et. al., Chem. Biol. 1999, 6, 429-439), (also known as lovastatin nonaketide synthase, LNKS), enoylreductase LovC and CYP450 oxygenases. The five carbon unit side chain is synthesized by LovF (lovastatin diketide synthase, LDKS) through condensation between an acetyl-CoA and a malonyl-CoA. The condensed diketide undergoes methylation and reductive tailoring by the individual LovF domains to yield an α-S-methylbutyryl thioester covalently attached to the phosphopantetheine arm on the acyl carrier protein (ACP) domain of LovF (see, e.g., J. Kennedy, K. et. al., Science, 1999, 284, 1368-1372 and C. R. Hutchinson, J. et. al., Antonie Van Leeuwenhoek 2000, 78, 287-295), and Lovastatin is subsequently produced from monacolin J. Inactivation of either LovD or LovF in A. terreus leads to accumulation of the precursor monacolin J (see, e.g., J. Kennedy, K. et. al., Science, 1999, 284, 1368-1372 and C. R. Hutchinson, J. et. al., Antonie Van Leeuwenhoek 2000, 78, 287-295).
Once lovastatin is produced via fermentation in an A. terreus host for example, simvastatin can be produced from lovastatin. Currently, simvastatin is a semisynthetic derivative of lovastatin. Lovastatin is obtained via fermentation of the A. terreus host. After purification of the compound, the semisynthesis can proceed as follows: 1) the 2-methylbutyrate side arm can be hydrolyzed in the presence of base to yield the intermediate monacolin J; 2) lactonize the free acid; 3) the alcohol functional group at C13 is protected with a protection group (such as tert-butyldimethylsilyl); 4) Esterification of the exposed C8 alcohol with an acyl substrate such as 2-dimethylbutyryl chloride to yield a C13 protected version of simvastatin, and 5) Deprotection of C13 OH to yield simvastatin.
Various multistep synthesis of simvastatin have been described previously (see, e.g., PCT WO 2005/066150 and U.S. Application Nos. 20050080275 and 20040068123, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference). For example, a widely used process starts with the hydrolysis of the C8 ester in lovastatin to yield the triol monacolin J, followed by selective silylation of the C13 alcohol, esterification of C8 alcohol with dimethylbutyryl chloride and deprotection of C13 alcohol to yield simvastatin (see, e.g., W. F. Hoffman, et. al., J. Med. Chem. 1986, 29, 849-852). Enzymatic transformations using lipases and esterases have been investigated as alternatives to chemical derivation (see, e.g., PCT WO 2005/040107, PCT WO 94/26920 and T. G. Schimmel, et. al., Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 1997, 63, 1307-1311, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference). However, the requirement of regioselective esterification invariably involves protection of other alcohol groups and often leads to lowered overall yield. Therefore, a specific reagent that is able to selectively acylate C8 of monacolin J is important towards the efficient synthesis of simvastatin and additional statin analogs.
Variations of the above schemes are common, however, most procedures will invariably involve isolation of lovastatin first, hydrolysis of the methylbutyrate side chain, protection of the free alcohol, reaction with an acyl substrate, and deprotection. Although the chemical transformations involved are relatively simple, they are inefficient and involve multiple steps and therefore contribute to the current high cost of manufacturing simvastatin ($3 per pill). For this reason, methods and materials that facilitate the cost effective manufacture of simvastatin and related compounds are highly desirable.